Wildvine
Wildvine is a Florauna(a combination of the words Flora, meaning plants, and Fauna, meaning animals) from the planet Flors Verdance. Ben first transformed into Wildvine during the Ben 10 episode, Camp Fear. Appearance Wildvine has five vine-like legs, four-fingered claws, and venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering its head. It has pods on it's back that are either explosives or gas bombs. He also has one eye in the middle of his face. 'Powers and Abilities' Wildvine can grow seeds on its back that contain a whole host of substances(both non-lethal and lethal), partly control surrounding plant life, extend all parts of his body,can grow and retract most of his body and can merge with plant life, like a tree, then control its branches and other parts. He is also capable of tunneling underground as shown when fighting the Yenaldooshi. Since Wildvine is a plant based he can also grow defenses on his body like thorns extremely quickly. Wildvine is much more adept at its plant like abilities unlike Swampfire. 'Appearances' *Camp Fear(first appearance) *Tough Luck(selected alien was Four Arms) *Back With a Vengeance(x3) *Midnight Madness *Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures(selected alien was XLR8) *Under Wraps *The Visitor *Ken 10 *Goodbye and Good Riddance *Benwolf(episode)(selected alien was Stinkfly) Weaknesses Wildvine is a plant based species as such this form requires water and sunlight to survive. The series hasn't really dealt with this issues as the Omnitrix forcefully times out the transformation after a certain time period. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Wildvine now looks more like the wild Floraunas in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix * He is brownish-green in color *The bulbs (on his shoulders) & the eye are now green *The back spikes and his flytrap teeth are now black *And the Ultimatrix symbol is green & still on his chest *Wildvine now has black stripes,going down both arms Naming and Translations 'Video Games' Ben 10: Protector Of Earth Wildvine is used to cross gaps and swing through gaps. He would come in good handy for fighting bad guys. A combo to kill who ever is around you. He also has a DNA Force and Dark Heroes skin. 'Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game)' Wildvine appears in the DS version of Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game as a DNAlien Boss. Trivia *Kenny transforms into Wildvine during the episode Ken 10. *Wildvine seems less feral than others of his species(mainly because Ben is the one controlling him). *Unfortunately, Wildvine is weak to poisons and, like most plants, needs sunlight and water to thrive. *It was revealed when Myaxx was sampling the Florauna DNA that would be titled Wildvine, Zs'Skayr took over said Florauna and became the Ectonurite sample as well. *He's one of only two aliens in the entire series to have "wild" in the name; Wildmutt being the other. *Floraunas, like Wildvine, are seen guarding Azmuth's lab in Secret of The Omnitrix. *Wildvine must have been unlocked since Ben was around lots of plant life or maybe the plants was the closet thing to Wildvine's DNA. *In the original series when ben transforms he says Wildvine's name in the transformation. *During Wildvine's battle with the Mycelium in Camp Fear, he appears brown instead of green, possibly the lighting or the proximity to the mycelium was having an effect on wildvine. Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Plant Alien Category:Ben 10 aliens